The Origins of Revan
by Vanex
Summary: Revan crash lands on his true home world, and has to come to terms with the life he left behind when he went to become a Jedi, as he tries to escape the planet. The life of Naruto Uzumaki. Full summary on profile. Main Pairing: Naruto x Bastila
1. Prologue

**Vanex: _Hello all! Oh, I am going to have so much fun with this story! I've been a Star Wars fan for most of my life and it was only a matter of time before I wrote a fanfic that had anything to do with Star Wars. Also, I came up with this story before I ever heard of the book __Star Wars The Old Republic: Revan__. I have literally just read the book and I will try my best to incorporate those events into the story. I apologize for any inconsistencies (except for the obvious one that I did on purpose, as well as how events will play out as this story continues) that may appear in this story.__ Enjoy the story!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Demon Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Prologue**

The alarms on the small ship are blaring, as the pilot attempts to get his ship under control.

"Damn that last Sith ship! Managed to get a lucky shot!"

Consoles around him are sparking as his ship is falling apart.

"I need to land!" He turns to the navicomputer. "There! A planet up ahead!"

He pilots the dying ship towards the planet. He then fires his engines in reverse, hoping to slow his descent.

"This is going to be one rough landing."

*Scene Change*

The Hokage sighs as he works on today's paperwork. "No wonder my predecessor was happy to hand over the position to me. This paperwork gets to you after some time."

Brushing his hand through his spiky, mostly blond hair (it's in the process of turning gray), he stands up and looks out the window. "Ever since the Fourth Shinobi War, things have been quiet. I wish that something exciting would happen."

As he turns to head back to his seat, something catches his eye. There was something in the sky. As he watched, the object came crashing down some distance away from Konoha, but still within Hi no Kuni. This meant they had to investigate. He pushes the intercom button on his desk.

"Summon Teams 7, 8, and 10 to my office, immediately!"

*Scene Change*

The ship had come to rest in a clearing. The pilot groans as he uses his lightsaber to escape from the wreckage. "Well, it looks like I won't be using this ship to get off the planet."

He pulls off the mask on his face and lowers his hood, revealing his spiky, blond hair, blue eyes, and the whisker marks on his face. "Just wonderful. How am I supposed to get back to Bastila and Vaner now?" He ponders for a few minutes. "Hopefully, this planet will have a spaceport. If not, I should be able to salvage the distress beacon. I might be close enough to Republic space for them to notice it."

He gets to work, digging his way into the ship's circuitry until he finds the distress beacon. As he crawls back out of the ship, he senses multiple people approaching. He quickly pulls his hood over his head and pulls his mask back to him with the Force. Tucking the distress beacon into his robes, he turns to see twelve people and one dog approach him. His eyes widen when he sees the headbands and curses to himself, as he realizes which planet he is on.

The group approaches him. "Who are you?" The question is asked by a man with silver, spiky hair.

The masked pilot looks at him. "I am know by multiple names. But, you may call me Revan."

**Vanex: _I couldn't resist starting this story. It was festering at the back of my brain. It kept saying, "Write me, Vanex. Write me." It didn't help that Revan is a favorite character of mine. I'll admit, at first, I was going to have the Naruto timeline be closer to canon, but I felt that the version of the Naruto timeline that you will see in the upcoming chapters will work better for this story. See you all next time!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Vanex: _Hello all! Here is Chapter 1!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Demon Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 1**

"_Failure."_

"_Reject."_

"_The Hokage is probably ashamed of having a son like you."_

_Naruto sighed as he listened to the whispers of the villagers. It was the same every day, ever since it was discovered he couldn't access his chakra coils, preventing him from ever becoming a ninja. No one, not even Tsunade, could explain why. The coils were perfectly developed and Naruto's chakra was flowing through them at a normal rate. Yet, Naruto couldn't access an ounce of his chakra. This resulted in the villagers looking at him as a mockery of his father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, now known as Minato Uzumaki, due to the fact he married into the Uzumaki family._

_What made it worse was that his own father seemed disappointed in the fact that Naruto could never be a ninja. So, he focused his time on Mito, Naruto's twin sister, who can access her chakra. Not only that, but Mito was a prodigy. She soaked up every technique like a sponge. The villagers all loved her. They would praise her for being the prodigy of the Hokage. She became arrogant as a result, believing that she was above everyone else._

"_Hey, Naruto! Get over here!"_

_Oh yeah, she also believed that Naruto existed solely to be her servant._

_Naruto sighed as he walked over to Mito. "What is it?"_

_The blonde girl smacked him. "Don't speak to me like that, you reject! Carry my bag!"_

_Taking Mito's bag, Naruto fell into step behind her. They soon arrived home, where Mito took her bag back and went into her innocent angel act. "We're home, Mom!"_

_Kushina came out of the kitchen. "Welcome home. Supper will be ready soon."_

_Mito ran off to her room, while Naruto followed Kushina back into the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help, Mom?"_

_Kushina smiled at him. "Yes, Naruto. Could you cut the carrots?"_

_Unlike Minato and Mito, Kushina treated Naruto like he was part of the family. The two had a close bond and Kushina was probably the only reason Naruto didn't sink fully into depression. Naruto had no friends. Mito stole away all his friends by feeding them lies, lies that made him seem like a bad person. It was the same with the villagers. She would blame him for every prank played, even though it was Mito herself who did the pranks. _

_Even Minato believed the lies that Mito would spin. The only person who questioned Mito's sincerity was Kushina, as Mito could never provide conclusive proof that Naruto did anything. It was always down to Mito's word versus Naruto's. So, Kushina never punished Naruto nor Mito, since no one could actually be blamed. Minato did try to punish Naruto a few times, but Kushina stopped him, pointing out the same fact that there was no conclusive evidence against Naruto. _

_Minato would give her a look. "Do you not trust your own daughter?"_

_Kushina would shoot back with, "Do you not trust your own son?"_

_Naruto got out the items he needed to cut the carrots. This was one of the times he was fully at peace. Helping his mother make supper. "So, what are we making?"  
_

"_Homemade chicken soup."_

_Naruto smiled. He loved his mom's cooking, no matter what she made._

*Scene Change*

Revan looks at the group of ninja in front of him. "Is something wrong, Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi looks at Revan in surprise. You know who I am?"

"Of course. You do have a reputation." In reality, Revan knew who Kakashi was due to the fact he was Minato's student and was at the Uzumaki residence many times.

"Anyway, is that burning structure behind you, yours?"

Revan knows he can't allow anyone on this world to get their hands on the technology of his ship. Reaching out with the Force, he overloads all the systems on the ship. Looking at the group again, he quickly yells out, "Get away from it! Quickly!"

Everyone moves away from the ship, just in time as the ship explodes. Revan turns to Kakashi again. "To answer your question, not anymore."

Kakashi sighs. "Well, considering that you turn up randomly in Hi no Kuni, you'll have to come with us to Konoha. You'll have to go through some questioning. If you're found not to be an enemy agent or someone with any agenda against Konoha, you'll be allowed to walk freely in the village. If you are found to be an enemy, you'll be executed."

Revan sighs. "Very well. Take me to your village. I mean you no harm."

As the ninja lead him back, he looks at each of them. They're surrounding him in three groups. One group consists of only three people. One has his hair styled like a pineapple. The second is a chubby man, with swirls on his cheeks. The third is a blonde woman, dressed in a violet outfit.

The second group has four people, plus the dog. The first is an older woman with black hair and red eyes. The second is a woman with strange eyes, that Revan recognizes as being the eyes of a Hyuga. The third is a hooded man wearing sunglasses. The fourth is a man with red triangles on his face. The dog is walking next to him.

The third group is Kakashi's group. The first is a pink-haired woman, who keeps looking at him with curiosity. The second is a pale man who has no visible emotions on his face. The third makes him do a double take. It's a blonde woman with blue eyes. A very familiar blonde.

"_Mito,"_ Revan thinks to himself. But this Mito was different from the one he remembered. Instead of the proud and arrogant Mito he had known as a child, this Mito was more somber. He could also see guilt hidden in her eyes. Guilt for what?

*Scene Change*

The group arrives at Konoha. The villagers all look in curiosity at the masked man surrounded by ninja, being led to the Interrogation building.

"Who is that?"

"Why is he wearing a mask?"

"Is he a new ANBU?"

The group reaches the building, where some ANBU walk up to them.

Kakashi looks at Revan. "We have to go report to the Hokage. These men will escort you to where you'll be questioned."

Revan nods in understanding and follows the men into the building. As soon as they are inside, one of them holds out a tub. "Place all your weapons in here. If you check out, they'll be returned to you."

Revan nods, placing his lightsaber into the tub. _"Good thing I locked the buttons on the saber. And the Jedi all told me putting a security system in the saber was a stupid idea."_

The ANBU looks at him again. "You'll also need to place your mask in the tub."

"I can't do that. It's a tradition of my village. We only remove our masks in the presence of family members."

The ANBU nods in understanding. Revan is led to another room, with two chairs and a table. Revan sits down in one of the chairs.

The ANBU looks at him. "It'll be a few minutes before the person questioning you will arrive, so make yourself comfortable." They all leave the room. A few minutes later, a man walks in, carrying a folder.

"I am Ibiki Morino. I will be questioning you."

Revan raises an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but you don't seem the type to be here doing something mundane as this."

Ibiki laughs. "True. I'm actually the head of the Interrogation department, and I handle the interrogations of prisoners, but the guy who normally does this is on leave, so I'm filling in. Now then, let's get started."

*Scene Change*

"And that's everything, Lord Hokage."

The Hokage nods. "Very well, you are all dismissed."

Kakashi and the others all leave the room, except for Mito. "Dad?"

He looks at her. "Is something wrong, Mito?"

"It's that Revan guy. There was something familiar about him."

He looks at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. But I feel like I've met him before. I don't know how."

He smiles. "It's probably nothing, Mito. Some people just give off these feelings of familiarity, even though they're complete strangers."

She smiles at him. "I guess you're right, Dad. Thanks. By the way, Ino is planning a sleepover with all the girls. Is it okay if I go?"

"Sure. Have fun."

"Thanks Dad!" She gives him a quick hug, before leaving the room. The Hokage chuckles to himself, before thinking about the mysterious Revan.

"I think I should go meet this Revan."

*Scene Change*

"Okay, you check out. Your weapons will be returned to you and you'll be allowed to walk in the village."

"Thank you. I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

Ibiki laughs. "If you don't, we'll meet again, though it'll be more uncomfortable for you."

Revan rolls his eyes as his lightsaber is returned to him. He is escorted outside of the building, where he stretches his arms. "Now then, what am I going to do? I have no money and no place to stay."

"I might be able to help you with that."

Revan turns to see a face that brings back sad memories. "Minato Uzumaki, the Hokage."

Minato looks at Revan. He realizes that Mito is right. There is something familiar about him, but he can't understand what. "You know who I am?"

Revan laughs. "It would be humiliating if I didn't know the name of the Hokage. What can I do for you?"

"Are you a ninja?"

"Sorry, I'm not. But I am a capable fighter that could give your ninja a run for their money."

Minato laughs. "We'll have to test that. If you pass the test, you will be able to work for me as a mercenary."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch."

"What about a place to stay?"

"Until you afford enough money to live in your own place, I'll be willing to let you stay at the Uzumaki residence. It's large and we have many guest bedrooms."

Revan raises an eyebrow. "Why would you even offer any of this to me? I'm just a random stranger."

"I don't know. But there's something about you. Somehow, I know you won't harm any of us."

Revan laughs. "Very well. When will this test happen?"

"It'll happen in two to three days. We need time to set it up. Until then, you'll be staying at my residence. Even though I know you won't bring harm to my family, I'll still warn you. If any harm comes to them, you'll see why I'm known as the Yellow Flash."

"Noted."

Minato smiles. "Good. Follow me." He leads Revan to a large house. Revan stops to look at it, the memories coming back to the surface. Minato smiles at him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Revan nods. "Yes, it is."

"Come on, you have to meet the wife." Minato leads Revan into the house. "I'm home, dear!"

A voice calls out from the kitchen. "You're home early!"

Revan freezes again, trying to fight back the tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. _"Mom."_

Kushina Uzumaki comes out of the kitchen. She stops when she sees Revan. "Who is this?"

"He goes by the name Revan and he'll be staying with us for a while."

Revan nods to Kushina. "A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Kushina seems to freeze. Like Mito and Minato before her, she feels like she knows the person from somewhere before. Unlike them, though, the feeling is much stronger. "Have we met somewhere before?"

Revan laughs. "No. I'm certain we've never met before."

Kushina shakes her head. "Well, welcome to our home. The bedrooms are down the hall. Don't go into the three rooms at the end of the hall. One is the master bedroom. The second is my daughter's bedroom. The third is another bedroom, but we don't allow any guests to use it."

Revan realizes which bedroom they're talking about. "Why don't you allow anyone to use it?"

Minato turns his head away, a guilty look in his eyes. Kushina looks down, sad. "It belonged to my son, before he ran away."

Revan nods his head. "I understand. I'll just go pick out my bedroom now. Sorry."

As Revan walks away, Minato looks at Kushina. "I should head back to work. Will you be okay, Kushina?"

Kushina nods. "I'll be fine. I'll get to know our new guest."

Minato nods before leaving.

*Scene Change*

Revan enters the bedroom he chose. The bedroom just happens to be next to his old one. He uses the Force to lock the door and lower the blinds. He removes his mask and sinks to the floor letting out the tears he had been holding back.

"So, you were someone else before being Revan."

Revan looks up to see the ghost of an old friend. "Meetra Surik. You're still with me?"

She laughs. "Well, for some reason, my spirit won't become one with the Force. I'm stuck here with you."

Revan chuckles. "And I thought you were sticking around with me because you didn't want the Sith Emperor to break me."

Meetra rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I'll let you get settled in. But, you're going to have to tell me the full story."

"Right."

Meetra vanishes. Revan moves over to the bed and lays down, deciding to take a nap.

**Vanex: _That wraps up this chapter. For those of you who don't know, Meetra Surik is the canon name for the Exile. Of course, now I'll be asked about why she's dead. You want the details? Go read __Star Wars The Old Republic: Revan__. It will have all the answers of what happened to Revan and Meetra after they both went into the Unknown Regions. See you all next time!_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Vanex: _Hello all! I was planning to release a special Christmas fic this year, but the project was too big, and started on too late, so you'll have to wait until next year to see that fic. But, I wanted to leave you all something this year, so here's the next chapter! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and all that! Have a Happy New Year as well!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars.**

"Normal Talking"

"_Thinking/Dreams/Flashbacks"_

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Demon Thinking"**_

*Scene Change*

**Chapter 2**

"_You're pathetic!"_

"_You are worthless!"_

"_You should kill yourself!"_

_Naruto cowers from the mob of villagers shouting at him. "Stop it. It's not my fault."_

_Mito sneers. "You won't amount to anything."_

_Minato glares at Naruto. "You are the son I wish I never had."_

_As Naruto listens to the people yelling at him, the crowd parts to allow a woman to step forward._

_Naruto looks up at her. "Help me, Mom. Please."_

_Kushina scoffs. "Why would I want to help you? Why did I have to give birth to a son like you? I hate the fact that you exist, Naruto! It would be better for everyone if you were to die!"_

_Naruto looks at her in disbelief and sadness as the chanting crowd closes in on him._

*Scene Change*

Revan quickly sits up in bed, panting. He puts a hand to his face. "I haven't had that nightmare in years."

This was a recurring nightmare in his childhood. A nightmare in which Kushina turns against him. The thought of his mother hating him filled him with fear every time.

_'Maybe, that's why I never wanted to come back. Maybe I was afraid to see Mom look at me with hatred.'_

Revan shakes his head and looks over at the clock. He's only been sleeping for a few hours. He gets up out of bed, puts his mask back on, and leaves the room, deciding to clear his head, but stops just outside the room. He looks over at his old room. He can sense sadness from the room. He recognizes some of it being an echo of his own, but the rest comes from someone else. He also notices that the door is open, even though it was closed before he went to sleep.

A few minutes ago...

Kushina sighs to herself. Ever since her guest, Revan, accidentally brought up the most painful subject in the Uzumaki household, she found it hard to focus on anything else. "Naruto, where are you? I worry about you every day."

She heads towards her bedroom, deciding to rest. She notices one of the guest room doors is closed. "So, this is the room Revan picked." She walks over to the door and knocks on it. "Are you settling in okay, Revan?" There is no response. "He must be asleep." She turns to head on towards her bedroom, when her gaze falls on Naruto's room. "Naruto."

She walks over to room and steps inside. The room has looked the same for years, everything is still where it is. Kushina made sure that the room was never changed, clinging to the hope that Naruto would come home someday. Now, that hope has mostly faded away. She walks over to the bed, where Naruto's favorite stuffed animal lay. She picks it up, holding it in her hands. "Naruto." The tears start pouring out of her eyes. "My baby. My precious baby boy. Please come home. I want to see you again." She thinks back to when Minato told her that he was unable to bring Naruto home, including what Minato told her happened after she confronted him.

*Scene Change*

_Naruto had been missing for a couple of days now. Kushina was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. She had been the one to notice that Naruto had disappeared. Her search team had come up with nothing and had been ordered to return, despite Kushina's protests. Now, she was waiting for Minato's team to come back, hopefully with Naruto. She heard the door open and rushed out of the kitchen. Standing in the doorway was Minato, all alone._

"_Where is he, Minato? Where is my son?"_

_Minato looked up at Kushina and shook his head. "We tracked him to a clearing. There were some strange indents in the ground, like something had been there. However, there was nothing, and Naruto's scent disappeared at that clearing. He was most likely taken by whatever was there. Our main suspect is that robed stranger who arrived in Konoha a week ago, but left on the same day Naruto disappeared."_

_Kushina's eyes widened in horror. "No!"_

"_I'm sorry, Kushina. Naruto is gone and I have no idea where he is."_

_Kushina stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall. Her hands rose to her face and muffled the wail that came out of her mouth, as the tears dripped down her face._

_Minato moved forward to comfort her. "Kushina-"_

_He was shocked when she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me, Minato!"_

"_Kushina!"_

"_Don't say a word! You take me for a fool! It's you and this damn village's fault that Naruto's gone!"_

_Minato was confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Oh, that's right! You don't care about your own son, so you don't know what I'm talking about! About how this village looks at him, insulting him because he can't use chakra! He told me everything! The villagers look at him as a mockery of you! The sad thing is that they were obviously right about you being ashamed of having Naruto as your son!"_

"_That's not true!"  
_

"_Really? When was the last time you spent any time with Naruto? When was the last time you were an actual father to him? I tried so many times to get you two to spend time with each other, but you always found some way to escape! I can't look at you Minato! I can't even be in the same room as you!"_

_Kushina turned and bolted down the hallway. Minato ran after her. "Kushina!"_

"_Go away!" She ran into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door behind her, locking it. She turned to realize she had run into Naruto's room. She walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, crying out for her lost child._

_Minato stood outside the room,listening to Kushina's wails. They tore at his heart. He walked away from the door towards the master bedroom. "It couldn't be my fault, could it? Wasn't I a good father to Naruto?" He sat down on his bed, thinking about what Kushina said to him. "When was the last time I was an actual father to Naruto?" He went over every memory of Naruto in his head, and soon came to a horrifying realization. There weren't that many memories. They were overshadowed by the many memories of Minato with his daughter. "She's right. What have I done? I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry, my son" He started crying, hating himself for his failure of being a father._

"_Dad? What's going on around here? Mom's locked herself in Naruto's room and both you and her are crying!"_

_Minato looked up to see Mito standing in the doorway with a look of curiosity on her face. "Mito, your brother is gone. Naruto left the village. We tried to find him, but failed."_

_He expected Mito to burst into tears as well, but she just scoffs. "Oh, please. He's probably hiding somewhere. He'll only be out there for not even a whole day before he comes running back."_

_Minato looked at his daughter in shock. This was a side of her he had never seen before. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the empty case that had contained one of Kushina's necklaces and a bad feeling came over him. "Mito. Do you know what that is?" he asked, pointing to the case._

"_Isn't that the case of that necklace that Naruto stole yesterday?"_

_Minato's eyes widened. He stood up. "Why are you lying to me, Mito?"_

_Mito looked nervous. "What are you talking about, Dad? Who else would have stolen it, other than Naruto?"_

"_Someone trying to use Naruto as a scapegoat for her own crimes! I don't recall either me or Kushina mentioning to you that the necklace had even been stolen!"_

_Mito's eyes widened. She panicked for a moment. "Um, well, Naruto told me what he did! He told me yesterday, just before he left!"_

"_There's a problem with that. Naruto left two days ago! The necklace wasn't stolen until a whole day after he left!"_

_Mito quickly started to turn to run out of the room, but Minato easily caught her. He then slappped a seal on her. Mito found that she couldn't move her limbs. "What did you do to me?"_

"_That seal paralyzes your limbs as long as it's on you. When I searched for the necklace, I don't recall searching your room. Let's both go take a look!" Minato carried the paralyzed Mito to her room and placed her on her bed. He then took a look in her drawers. In it, her found the necklace, as well as other items that multiple people had reported as being stolen. Naruto had been blamed for these thefts as well. He then went into her closet and found other stolen items. He took all the items and sealed them into a scroll. He walked back out and removed the seal from Mito. "How many times did you use Naruto to cover up what you did?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_This scroll is filled with every item that was stolen around the village, including a diamond bracelet belonging to the Fire Daimyo's wife! You have been hiding these items in your room and I've been foolishly trusting your word and never bothering to look in your room! How many times did you lie to me? Tell me the truth!"_

"_Fine! I lied to you every single time!"_

_This shocked Minato. "What?"_

_Mito's innocent angel act slipped away. "You heard me. That reject of a brother didn't do a thing! It was all me! And of course, people would always believe me over him! Then again, why wouldn't they? I am the prodigy of Konoha! He's nothing more that a pathetic excuse of a human being! He exists solely to cater to the whim of everyone in this village, especially me! Forget about that reject! Let him die out there! All you need to do is give me everything I want! That's all that matters! Me getting everything I want!"_

_Minato glared at Mito. "I've been such a blind fool! I know what I need to do! It's seems you're overdo for punishment, Mito!" He pulls her over his knee and pulls down her pants and underwear enough to expose her bottom._

"_What are you doing? Let me go!"_

_His hand came down, hitting her butt. Mito screamed out in pain. Tears poured out of her eyes as Minato spanked her hard, punishing her for what she did. When it was over, Minato tossed Mito onto her bed, before walking over to the door. "You are in so much trouble, young lady! You'll be locked in here for the rest of the day and then, we'll see what your mother thinks I should do! You don't even get supper today! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!" He slammed the door behind him and activated a seal, locking the room and preventing Mito from escaping from either the door or the window. He roared in anger. Anger at Mito at what she did and anger at himself for not realizing it sooner. He walked down the hall, feeling a mix of emotions. He looked over at the locked door of Naruto's room, where he could still hear Kushina's anguish. "I promise you, Kushina. I will find Naruto and bring him home. Things are going to be different around here with what I discovered." He looked at the scroll in his hand. "Right now, I'd better get these items returned to where they belong."_

*Scene Change*

She hears a noise from the doorway and turns to see Revan standing there. "Sorry," Revan says, "but I noticed that the door was open, when I was sure that it was closed earlier. I came over here to close it again."

Kushina shakes her head. "It's okay. I was lost in my memories."

Revan steps into the room, looking around him in awe. The room is exactly as he remembers it. Nothing's been moved, nothing's been changed. "This was your son's room?"

Kushina turns away from him. "Yes."

Revan moves over to the bed and sits down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She looks at him, surprised. "What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Kushina hesitates. "I don't know."

Revan nods to her. "I understand. You're not ready to talk about it. Know that I will be here to listen, when you are ready. When you do talk to me, I promise that I'll never say a word of it to anyone."

Kushina nods as Revan stands up. "Thank you, Revan. Maybe I'll be able to talk about him, someday."

Revan nods as he starts to leave the room, but Kushina calls out to him. "Is something wrong, Mrs. Uzumaki?"

"Why is it that I feel that I can trust you?"

Revan laughs. "When I was sixteen, I discovered that I had this sort of power that results in people trusting me and following me. I was a savior, but I fell into darkness and became a conqueror. Though, the darkness was forced on me by an evil man who tried to make me his servant. I then suffered an injury which resulted in amnesia and it allowed me to fully break free of the darkness. When my memories were restored, I remained as my true self. And yet, through it all, I always had friends, allies, and, in the case of me being evil, followers. People who would stand with me. People who would die for me, whether I was a hero or a villain."

Kushina looks at him in awe.

"Anyway, I'm going to go for a walk around the village. Since I am living here now, I am going to need to know my way around. I'll see you later, Mrs. Uzumaki."

Revan leaves the room. Kushina stares after him for a few minutes, before putting the stuffed animal back where it was and leaving the room.

*Scene Change*

Revan is feeling low after leaving the Uzumaki house. He's struggling with himself, over whether he should tell her who he really is. _'If I tell her, the sadness in her eyes will be gone, but if my true identity gets out, they'll try to force me to stay. I don't think I can fight off the entire village by myself, even with the power of the Force considering how powerful it is.'_ His arm brushes against his cloak, and he realizes something. _'The beacon! I need to set it up!'_ He looked around, his gaze setting on the Hokage monument. "That's a high enough location."

It takes a few minutes, but he reaches the top of the monument. He moved down to one knee, setting the beacon so that it won't fall off. He switched it on. "There. Now to just make it so that they can't find it." He attached a device to the beacon and switched it on. The beacon vanished. "Ha! And they said making a device that can cloak a distress beacon was a stupid idea!" He stood up and looked over the village. "Hopefully, someone will pick up the beacon and rescue me. I hope to see you soon Bastila. I hope to get to see our son." He walked back down from the monument, thinking about nothing but Bastila and Vaner.

**Vanex: _There we go. You people now know how Naruto's disappearance immediately affect his family. Now that the beacon is set up, how long will Revan have to wait before a ship arrives to take him home? See you all next time! Once again, Happy Holidays!_**


End file.
